Ryoma (Power Stone)
|-|Base= |-|Master Swordsman= Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | 8-C Name: Ryoma Origin: Power Stone Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Martial Arts (kenjutsu), Weapon Mastery, very cunning | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Fought evenly with Edward Falcon, defeated several thugs with ease, his sword can cut steel like it is tissue paper) | Building level (His attacks have this level of area of effect, fought evenly with Falcon). Speed: Peak Human | Hypersonic (Managed to react and land blows on Falcon) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level | Building level (Took attacks from Falcon) Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Power Stone Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He puts his honor over his safety and needs a Power Stone to transform. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Base): *'Raijinken:' Ryoma will vertically swing his sword, unleashing three lightning bolts which crash down in front of him. This attack can hit three times if you aim it well, and can deal decent damage too. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in the anime episode 17. *'Ball Lightning:' If the Raijinken is used in the air, rather than on the ground, the attack changes entirely. He swings his sword vertically, and unleashes a large ball of electricity that chases the enemy down. It is similar to Valgas' "Shock Kick" power drive. *'Quick Strike:' Ryoma will sheath his katana. Pressing the attack button again will causes him to draw his sword out extremely fast. A small slash mark will appear in front of him and flash, suddenly making a huge rush of energy shoot straight outwards in a line from your attack. This attack can deal heavy damage if you manage to repeatedly strike them with it. If you use this attack in the air, he will perform it diagonal to the ground, making a large burst of energy explode out of the ground under him, rather than in front of him. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in anime episode 21 (Removed in Power Stone 2). *'Spring of Knives:' Ryoma will surround himself with a golden aura and begin wildly swinging his sword. With each swing, a golden crescent will come flying off of it and go outwards in a pattern. If the opponent gets caught within this pattern of slices, they will receive massive amounts of damage. *'Bishuu Reppa:' In this move, Ryoma begins spinning into the air rapidly. If the opponent is caught in this part of the attack, massive damage will be done. He then quickly descends and slams into the ground, creating a shockwave and damaging any opponents in range. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Master Swordsman): *'Energy Divider:' Performing this will result Ryoma surrounding himself with electricity *'Elemental Revenge:' Ryoma will shot off into the sky with multiple slashes and deal the final blow by slamming to the ground, with circular lightning all around him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Stone Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters